


Almighty Force

by Dumbledores_Wisdom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbledores_Wisdom/pseuds/Dumbledores_Wisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the end of Castiel and Dean's Friendship in their freshmen year of High School, Cas has been a bit of a loner. That is until Charlie shows up and takes him under her wing. She then plots to get her best friend and his ex-best friend back to together but things don't go according to plan. Kissing ensured</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almighty Force

**Author's Note:**

> For Christmas me and my sister wrote each other a fanfiction but she is yet to finish mine and I've had this ready to give her since about the 12th December 2014 so I thought I might as well upload it since she isn't going to finish mine any time soon.

Castiel was stood at his locker organising all of his books in alphabetical order when suddenly he was hit in the back of the head by an almighty force causing his head to bounce off his locker door. He rubbed his forehead as he spun around to try and find the source of his pain, instead he found a small red headed girl holding a football.

  
“Hey douche wad, nice aim.” She shouted down the corridor to where a large group of footballers were stood laughing.

The girl then proceeded to throw the ball straight back at them hitting Uriel, the team captain, right in the back of the head. Castiel spotted Dean straight away at the back of the group laughing along with the rest of his team as Uriel turned around angrily looking for whoever had just embarrassed him in front of his friends. Thankfully the bell rang and the corridor was crowded with students trying to get to their next period so he grabbed hold of the red headed girls arm and pulled her around the corner into the adjacent corridor before turning on her.

  
“You shouldn’t have done that.” Castiel whispered checking no one had followed them.

The girl followed his eye line up the corridor were they had just come from. None of the footballers had followed them so Castiel assumed they were safe. He let out a shaky breath.

“Why not, that douche bag threw the ball at you on purpose. He deserved it.” She smiled obviously proud of herself.

He shook his head. “Do you not know who that was?” Castiel asked rhetorically.

The girl shook her head.

“That was Uriel, the captain of the football team.” Castiel explained. “How do you not know him?” He asked.

“It’s my first day today.” She smiled. “I’m Charlie by the way.”

“Hello Charlie.” He greeted her. “There’s only one thing you should know about Lawrence High. Don’t mess with the footballers.” Castiel told her seriously.

“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind. What’s your name?” She asked obviously not taking in what he had told her seriously.

Castiel sighed and shook his head. “My name is Castiel.” He introduced himself.

Charlie’s smile widened. “Like the angel, awesome. What do you have next period Castiel?” She asked linking her arm through his and guiding him further down the corridor.

“I have Geography. What do you have?” He asked politely.

“Physics.” She groaned. “I’ll met you at your locker for lunch and you can tell me more about these footballers I’m not allowed to mess with.” She gave him a wink before turning around and walking off in the direction they had just come from.

Castiel watched her walk away for a few seconds before making his way to geography. He was confused by Charlie. She was confident, outgoing, bright, and everything else that Castiel was not. She could have chosen almost anyone in their year to have lunch with but for some reason she had chosen him. When the lunch bell rang Castiel made his way to his locker like he usually did to deposit his books and grab his lunch. Charlie was already there playing on her phone as she waited for him. When he was close she looked up with a smile and shoved her phone in her coat pocket.

“So Castiel, where do you usually sit for lunch?” She asked stepping out of the way so he could open his locker.

“I usually find a quiet corner in the food court to eat.” He admitted as put his books back into alphabetical order and grabbed his lunch.

“Cool, do you meet your friends there?” She questioned as they set off for the food court.

 

“I don’t have any friends.” He muttered embarrassingly.

“Oh.” She said sadly. “Well you have me now.” She added with a bright smile.

“Really? You want to be my friend.” Castiel asked suspiciously. He hadn’t had a friend since Dean.

“Don’t be so shocked. You have some good qualities.” She laughed as they walked into the food court and Castiel guided her over towards the corner where he usually sat to eat his lunch.

They sat down and had only been eating for a few minutes when the football team erupted into the food court. They gathered around a few tables in the centre and loudly began to chat as some of their other friends and girlfriends came over to join them. Castiel once again spotted Dean straight away. It was skill he had developed during middle school when he and Dean had become best friends and even though they hadn’t spoken in about three years he somehow still found it easy to spot Dean in a crowded room.  
It had been Christmas vacation of freshman year when he and Dean had last spoken. They had been best friends since the start of middle school but all that had changed when they started high school. Dean had managed to get onto the freshman’s football team and quickly became friends with them. Dean had tried to spend as much time as he could with Castiel but he could feel him pulling away.

During the few months before Christmas Dean began hanging out with Castiel less and less. It had been Castiel who suggested they hung out during the Christmas vacation as a final attempt to keep his best friend. Dean had agreed and suggested they hang out at the field they use to hang out after school. However, when Castiel showed up on the first day of vacation he found Dean there with all his football team mates. It had been awkward for Castiel to say the least. He hated Dean’s team mates and they all hated him so it came as no surprise that when Uriel suggested they have a snowball fight that most of the snowballs were directed at him.

By the time they had finished and were walking home Castiel was soaking and freezing cold. Dean and Castiel were at the back of the group when Dean brought up a finger to silence him.

“Watch this Cas.” Dean had whispered as he picked up a handful of snow and forming it into a ball.

Castiel watched as Dean threw the snowball at one of the footballers at the front of the group. However he missed and hit the back of Uriel’s head instead. He then watched as Dean’s eyes grew wide with fear at hitting the leader of their group. He continued to watch as the rest of the team turned around in smirking. They all knew someone was about to be at the end of Uriel wrath.

“Castiel.” Uriel spat as he walked menacingly towards him. “You shouldn’t have done that.” He picked up a large pile of snow.

“I- I didn’t.” Castiel stuttered as he backed away from Uriel.  
Uriel smirked at him. “Don’t lie to me Castiel.” He growled as he got closer and closer.

“I’m not. Dean tell him.” Castiel turned to Dean, begging for him to explain what had happened but Dean just shook his head.  
Uriel rolled his eyes. “How pathetic.” He spat. “Always wanting Dean to stand up for you. Well he’s sick of it. He tells us you know. How he’s tired of having you follow him around like a lost puppy. Doesn’t he boys?”

The rest of the team cheered in agreement with him and nodded their heads.

Castiel didn’t believe it. They had been best friends for four years. Dean would have said something if he didn’t want to be friends with him anymore.

“Of course Dean didn’t want to tell you himself. Too scared he’ll hurt your feelings. I on the other hand don’t care about your feelings. I’m not afraid to tell you that Dean hates you. That we all hate you. That we all want you to leave us alone.” Uriel was now a few feet in front of him.

Castiel didn’t know if he was shaking because of the cold, out of fear of Uriel or because he was scared Dean really didn’t want anything to do with him. He turned to look at Dean to ask him if it was true but Dean wasn’t pathetically looking at his shoes. He turned back to face Uriel terrified of what was going to happen now he didn’t have Dean on his side. Uriel’s hand full of snow hit him straight in the face. The pain had been worse than anything else he had ever experienced. He heard the tell-tale sound of his glasses snapping but he couldn’t concentrate on that. He need to focus on not crying in front of Uriel, Dean and their team mates.

Instead he turned around and ran off in the opposite direction not caring that it would take him and extra twenty minutes to get home this way. He heard Dean shout after him but nobody followed him. As soon as he got home he ran straight to his room, ignoring the questions from his brother Gabriel, and locked the door. He spent most of the Christmas vacation in his room avoiding Gabriel’s concerned questions and Dean’s calls.

He was dreading going back to school in the New Year but he needn’t have worried since everyone ignored him. It was as though he didn’t exist and that is how he had been treated by everyone up until Charlie had come along. Which reminded him he was eating lunch with Charlie.

“So which cutie you’re staring at?” Charlie leant over and whispered into his ear.

Castiel started choking on a bite of his sandwich. Once he had managed to dislodge it he glared at Charlie.

“I was not staring.” Castiel tried to defend himself but the heat he felt in his cheeks probably wasn’t helping.

“Sure you weren’t and you didn’t answer my question. Which one is he?” She asked peering around Castiel to look at Dean.

“Dean Winchester.” He sighed.

“Do you know him?” She asked taking a sip from her water bottle.

“Not anymore.” Castiel muttered picking at his food.

“Why not?” Charlie asked curiously.

“We use to be best friends but we fell out over something during freshman year and we haven’t spoken since.” Castiel shrugged as though it was no big deal.

“It must have been something really big or really stupid for you not to have talked for this long.” Charlie stated.

Castiel shrugged. “He hates me and wanted nothing more to do with me so I complied.” He explained.

“He said that.” Charlie gasped. “What a dick.” She glared in Dean’s direction.

“Well… No. Uriel told me but Dean was there and he didn’t deny it.” Castiel explained.

Charlie blinked at him before an understanding smile spread across her face. “Of course he didn’t deny it. From what I’ve seen so far, Uriel’s got the whole school terrified of him. Did Dean try to speak to you afterwards?” She asked suspiciously.

“He wouldn’t stop calling my phone over Christmas vacation but when we were back at school he ignored me.” Castiel said not sure what Charlie was getting at.

“I doubt he ignored you since in the past five minutes he’s looked at you about twelve times.” She said rolling her eyes.

“He’s probably looking at you. You’re very attractive. He likes that in a girl.” Castiel frowned.

“Jealous?” Charlie asked. “He’s not though.” She added quickly when Castiel’s frown deepened. “I was in his Religion class. He tried his charm on me but soon stopped when I told him I’m into chicks not dicks.”

Castiel chuckled at the phrasing she used. He’d have to tell Gabriel. He’ll probably get a kick out of it.

“We got talking and turns out he saw me throw that ball at Uriel’s head. He said, and I quote, ‘Nice aim. It’s a good thing Cas got you out when he did, Uriel was pretty pissed after that.’” Charlie was staring at him with her eyes wide.

After a few seconds of Castiel staring back at her clueless she rolled her eyes and sighed. “He called you Cas.” She pointed out.

“Yes, it’s a shortened version of my name. He always called me it.” Castiel told.

“And he looked sad when he mentioned your name. I think he misses you too.” She stated.

Castiel frowned. “I don’t miss him. I hate him.” He hissed as he abruptly stood up and walked out of the food court leaving Charlie behind.

He tried to ignore Charlie for the rest of the day but it was difficult since they both had Chemistry last lesson and she was partnered with him.

“I’m sorry Castiel if I upset you. It’s just the way you talked about him made me think that you miss him.” She apologised.

“Well I don’t. I hate him.” Castiel huffed.

“Yeah, you said.” Charlie smirked. “Why do you hate him?” She asked.

“We were supposed to be best friends. We were supposed be on each other’s side and stand up for each other. Of course I know now that he didn’t stand up for me because he hated me.” Castiel answered.

“So you don’t miss him at all.”

“Sometimes, when something reminds me of the old him, I do miss him but I could never be his friend again. Not now.” Castiel admitted to his new friend.

“I don’t think he hated you back then. I think he was just intimidated by Uriel.” Charlie whispered to him as their teacher started the lesson.

“Even if that is true, he hates me now after I’ve ignored him for three years.” Castiel admitted copying what the teacher had just written on the board down on his notepad.

“Really? Look to your right.” She told him.

He moved his head to his right and caught Dean looking at him from a few tables down. They made eye contact that neither of them could break. Castiel was lost in those forest green eyes. It was one of the only things he constantly missed about Dean. Charlie cleared her throat next to him breaking Castiel’s focus on trying to remember every detail of Dean’s face again. Over the years he had forgotten exactly what he looked like.

“You see what I mean. He misses you just as much as you miss him.” Charlie said as she wrote notes in her notepad.

“I don’t miss him.” He said although it was nowhere near as forceful as the last time he had told her.

They didn’t talk for the rest of the lesson and only said a quick goodbye when the bell rang signalling home time. They didn’t talk about Dean at all during the rest of the week choosing instead to debate certain points of the Harry Potter series.

It was Friday morning when she asked if he was coming to her party that night since he hadn’t replied on Facebook. He explained that he rarely went on Facebook anymore and he didn’t do parties but after none stop begging throughout lunch and two of their shared periods, Castiel finally decided to attend but only for an hour at the most which he was sure he would regret since she had apparently invited the entire senior year including the footballers.

Castiel spent almost three hours debating what to wear. He wanted to make an effort for Charlie. It was her party and he didn’t want her to be social outcast because she affiliated with him so he had to look good. He had spent half an hour trying to comb his messy hair which Charlie had called his ‘sex hair’. He didn’t really understand the reference. He had spent to rest of the time trying to decide which blue shirt would go best with his black skinny jeans. He settled for the dark blue shirt since it was the newest. Gabriel had bought it for his birthday a couple of months ago and he’d never gotten around to wearing it. When it was time to set off, he pulled on his black combat boots and usual tan trench coat. He was having to walk their since his parents were at work as usual and Gabriel had a date so he couldn’t drive him.

He was one of the first people to arrive at Charlie’s house. There was a girl he recognised as one of Dean’s closest friend, Jo Harvelle, talking to Charlie on the couch when he arrived and let himself in like the sign on the door instructed. Her house wasn’t that big but according to Charlie only around forty people had confirmed they were going on Facebook so she didn’t expect many more to show up.

“Castiel.” Charlie jumped of the couch and gave him a hug. “I know you promised to come but I wasn’t sure if you would actually show up.” She admitted.

“I never break my promises.” He said seriously.

Charlie chuckled and pulled him down onto the couch next to her.

“Jo was just telling me there’s a football game next Saturday. We should go.” She asked hopefully.

“Why would I want to go to a football game?” He asked suspiciously. He had already told Charlie how much he hated football.

“Just think about it and let me know. Was that the door? Excuse me.” Charlie jumped back up from the couch and excitedly ran over to the door.

“So, Cas…” Jo said awkwardly trying to find something to say to him.

Castiel turned to face her. No one had ever called him Cas except for Dean.

“It’s Castiel.” He corrected her.

“Oh sorry, Castiel. It’s just Dean calls you Cas so I though you like it.” Jo explained.

What did that mean, ‘Dean calls you Cas’. Dean hadn’t called him anything in over three years.

“I haven’t spoken to Dean in-” He started but was interrupted.

“Three years. Yeah I know. Since that Christmas vacation in freshman year when you had that falling out or whatever. I’ve heard it all before.” Jo sighed rolling her eyes.

Castiel thought that was quite rude of her and wasn’t sure he wanted to stay sat next to her. He was trying to think of a good excuse to escape when Jo spoke up again.

“I know it’s none of my business Castiel but isn’t it time for you to forgive and forget. It’s been three years. You both miss each other-” Jo started to explain.

“I don’t miss him.” Castiel snapped.

“Right of course you don’t.” She said sarcastically. “Well I know he missed you.” She said sincerely.

Castiel’s heart leapt. Dean missed him. That thought seemed to open up a hole in his heart that wanted Dean and he realised for the first time in three years that he missed Dean and not just his eyes. “Did he actually say that?” He asked hopefully.

“Not it that many words.” Jo admitted. “But it’s obvious. You have been all he’s talked about to me this past week.” She told him.

Castiel shook his head. He’d fallen for it. Of course Dean didn’t miss him. Who would miss him? The only person who actually acknowledge him at school besides his teachers was Charlie.

“Hey look there’s Dean now.” Jo pointed towards the front door where Dean had just entered wearing tight jeans, a dark green t-shirt and his leather jacket. It had been his father’s jacket at one point and Dean had been waiting for ages to be able to fit into it. “Hey Dean, over here.” Jo shouted over at Dean and beckoned him over.

Castiel took this as his cue to leave so he stood up but Jo grabbed hold of his hand.

“You should stay.” She offered but Castiel shook his head.

“It would be best if I left.” He admitted and walked off in the opposite direction to Dean.

“What did Cas want?” He heard Dean ask Jo but he was gone before he could hear her reply.

Castiel headed over to front door. He was ready to leave. He wasn’t going to stay if Dean was there. However as he reached the door Charlie grabbed hold of his shoulders and guided him into the front room.

“You’re not going anywhere, Castiel.” She said pushing him down on one of the armchairs. She handed him a red plastic cup with some red liquid in it. He took a sip which confirmed there was some sort of alcohol in it.

Castiel stayed sat there staring at his undrunk drink for about an hour before Charlie announced they were going to play spin the bottle. He really didn’t want to play but Charlie pulled him down onto the carpet next to here.

Charlie spun the bottle first and it landed on Benny, one of Dean’s non-footballer friends. He chose dare and was dared to run to the end of the street and back naked which he did much to the amusement of everyone else. Even Castiel laughed when an old lady a few doors down opened her front door to let her dog out and saw a naked teenager run past.

Benny then spun the bottle which landed on Chuck who was constantly on his laptop writing the sequel to his Supernatural novels. He chose truth so Benny asked if it was true he had written most of the seniors into his novel. Chuck admitted it was true but not everyone had been mentioned yet and he had changed some details to protect the innocent.

Then it was Chuck’s turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Charlie who chose dare. After a few minutes Chuck finally dared her to kiss the hottest person in the circle. Charlie blushed slightly before standing up and confidently walking slowly around the circle until she came to a stop between Dean and Jo. She then bent down and gave Jo a peck on the cheek before proudly walking back to her seat with her head held high.

Charlie spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Dean who laughed and chose dare claiming he wasn’t a chicken. However, Castiel saw him stiffen when Charlie smiled knowingly at him.

“I dare you to spend eleven minutes in heaven with…” Charlie said as she looked around the circle until she stopped on Castiel. He violently shook his head but Charlie just continued to smirk. “Castiel.” She finally said.

“WHAT!” Dean shouted. “I’m not doing that with him.” Dean hissed pointing at Castiel.

“So you are a chicken?” Charlie asked and the rest of the circle started cheering ‘chicken, chicken, chicken’ and making clucking noises.

Castiel heard Dean growl at Charlie as he walked towards the coat closet near the front door.

“Get in the fucking closet Cas.” Dean hissed angrily.  
Castiel had always hated it when Dean got angry. Although he had never been angry at him it still scared him so he followed Dean’s order and entered the closet. Dean followed him in and shut the door. They heard a key turn in the lock from outside.

“You’ve got eleven minutes starting… now.” Charlie stated through the door.

Castiel was stood as far away from Dean as he could possibly could but it didn’t feel far enough. It felt as though they were stood inches apart when actually there were a few feet between them. He didn’t want to be the first to speak so he kept quiet hoping the eleven minutes would past quickly.

“Will you stop doing that? I fucking hated it when you did that.” Dean growled at him bringing his hands up to his head.

Castiel shifted his gaze up to Dean’s eyes confused. He wasn’t doing anything wrong but then again Dean had apparently hated everything about Castiel.

“Staring through me as though I’m not standing right in front of you.” Dean clarified.

That made more sense. Gabriel was constantly telling him to stop staring into space.

“Will you say something? At least I’m trying.” Dean glared at him.

“Trying to do what?” Castiel asked which threw Dean off.

“Er… trying to be civil.” He said after a few seconds.

“I don’t want to be civil. I want to stand here for the remainder of our eleven minutes in silence.” Castiel admitted and turned to face the door waiting for it to open.

“It’s not going to open any quicker by you staring at it.” Dean let out a huff.

Castiel chose to ignore him. If he was going to be like that then he didn’t want to talk to him at all.

“Listen Cas… erm… about… that day…” Dean started but Castiel didn’t want to hear his excuses so he cover his ears tightly with his hands.

He could slightly hear the mumble of Dean voice but he didn’t know what he was saying. That was until Dean grabbed hold of his wrists, spun him around and pinned him to the door. Castiel’s hands were still covering his ears but he could feel Dean breathing heavily. Slowly and carefully Dean pulled his hands away. He looked angry. Was he going to hurt him? He didn’t know.

“Will you please let me explain?” Dean asked, his voice suddenly soft and sincere.

Castiel didn’t say anything. He was too frightened Dean would hit him if he said no so he nodded.

Dean let out a shaky sigh and took his hands away from his wrists instead placing them on the door beside Castiel’s head. “I’m so sorry, Cas. I tried calling you but you didn’t answer. I just wanted to tell you that I didn’t hate you. I tried calling Gabe but he only answered once and told me to ‘Stay the hell away from my little brother.’” Dean shook his head. “Like he can talk.” He mumbled. “I came to see you but Gabe wouldn’t let me in. I waited until Gabe went out but your Mom said you weren’t having any visitors because you were sick but I knew you weren’t, were you?” Dean asked. It was probably rhetorically but Castiel still shook his head and Dean sighed.

“What about at school?” Castiel asked quietly.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Uriel was there and the rest of the team. If any of them saw me so much as look at you they would have told Uriel and he would have found a way to get me kicked off the team and I was counting on a football scholarship to get into college.” He explained.

“Why were you staring at me today then?” Castiel asked and he could have sworn he saw Dean blush slightly in the darkened closet.

“I’ve been accepted into Kansas State on a football scholarship. I’m the only one on the team to get one. I don't see the point in being afraid of Uriel anymore. I’m going to college and he probably won’t graduate high school. I think I can stare at you all I want.” Dean smirked before blushing again once he realised what he said.

“That’s amazing Dean.” Castiel congratulated him. He was proud of Dean. They had talked many times during middle school about going to Kansas State together. Dean would do an engineering major and Castiel would do a Literature major. They planned it all from what their shared dorm room would look like to what they would cook on a low budget. He was happy Dean was going to be able to live out their dream. Castiel had been accepted in Kansas State as well as many other places. He was still deciding where he would finally end up.

“Er… Thanks Cas.” He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. “Look Cas, you can’t say anything to anyone. I haven’t even told Sammy yet.”

Castiel was felt his chest flutter. Dean had chosen to tell him first instead of his brother. He gave Dean a smile to show he appreciated it. “That still doesn’t explain why you were staring at me?” Cast muttered quietly breaking eye contact.

Dean took a deep breath. “I’ve missed you.” He whispered and Castiel smile widened.

Charlie and Jo had been right. Dean had missed him. He could finally admit to himself that he had also missed Dean. Not only Dean but Dean’s house, his bedroom, his garden, his treehouse, his brother, his Uncle Bobby’s scrapyard and so much more.

“I missed you too, Dean.” Cas admitted out loud for the first time.

Before he knew what was happening Dean had pulled him in for a tight hug. They had only ever hugged like this once. When Castiel’s Dad had run off and he blamed himself. Dean had hugged him until he stopped crying telling him it wasn’t his fault. Nervously Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean returning the hug just as tight.

“I’m so sorry Cas.” Dean whispered again resting his head against Castiel’s.

“I know. You said.” Castiel muttered causing Dean to chuckle.

“I wish we could go back to the way things were before?” Dean asked.

“I don’t think we can, Dean. We’ve both changed these last three years.” Castiel sighed pulling away from their hug.

“Can we at least try? Come to my house tonight. We can sit in the treehouse and talk like old times.”

Castiel wanted to say yes. It was all he had wanted for the past three years. To get his best friend back but now he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Dean to be his best friend again. They barely knew each other anymore.

“Please Cas, we can catch up on the past three years. I’m sure lots had happened.” Dean was almost begging so Castiel nodded.

“Fine. But we go now. I don’t want see the look on everyone’s faces.” Castiel explained.

“Okay, you storm out and go wait by my car and I’ll leave a few minutes later.” Dean came up with a plan which Castiel nodded to.

It was a few seconds later when the lock was turned and Charlie opened the door. When her face peaked around the door, Castiel glared at her. He then grabbed his coat of the rail and pushed past her.

“Castiel, where are you going?” She called after him as he pulled on his coat and walked out the door.

“Home. I’ll see you Monday.” He said hoping he sounded angry at her but it probably came off as annoyed.

Castiel walked down the street until he came to what he assumed was Dean’s car. It was the 1967 Chevy Impala from Bobby’s scrapyard that Dean had started to help Bobby with during middle school. He hadn’t seen it for so long but he remembered Bobby had wanted to scrap it but Dean had insisted in fixing it up.

“I see you found my baby.” Dean said from behind him.

“That was quick.” Castiel commented.

Dean shrugged as he unlocked the car. “Told everyone I had to get up early for work in the morning.”

“Where do you work?” Castiel asked curiously.

“Bobby’s scrapyard. I’m not due in until Tuesday after school though.” He said climbing into the front seat. Castiel climbed into the passenger seat.

“She’s beautiful.” Castiel muttered as he took a look around at the exterior.

“Thanks.” Dean mumbled in return.

The drive back to Dean’s had been silent. Castiel had tried to think of something to say but he didn’t have a clue. Once they were at Dean’s, he was led into the back yard and up into the tree house which was considerable smaller than he remembered it. They both seemed to have had growth spurts during their tenth grade resulting in both of them being over six foot tall. They ended up sitting with their backs against the back wall, shoulders touching each other and their feet sticking out of the door.

“How’s Sammy doing? I saw him the other day in the library.” Castiel mentioned.

Dean rolled his eyes. “He’s always in the library.” He commented. “He’s great. I think. We don’t really talk much. He’s always out with his little sophomore friends or his… other friend.” Dean huffed.

“Other friend?” Castiel asked raising an eyebrow.

“His boyfriend. They’ve been together about a year now.” Dean shuddered.

“What’s wrong with Sam having a boyfriend?” Castiel asked defensively. Of course, Dean didn’t know he was gay. Nobody knew except Gabriel.

“Nothing wrong with him having a boyfriend. It’s the fact his boyfriend is 20 that annoys me.” Dean admitted.

Castiel frowned. “How old is Sam now, 15?” He asked.

Dean shook his head. “16.” He corrected.

“Well that’s not bad. It’s only a four year age gap.” He explained.

Dean sighed. “I know.”

They were in silence for a few minutes before Dean asked, “What about your brother? What’s he been up to?”

“I… don’t know. He’s spends most his time either at work or out with friends. I think he might have a boyfriend too. He’s seemed so happy recently and a lot more cheerful. He’s on a date with him tonight I think.” Castiel said staring out or the door at the clear night sky. He has always loved the stars.

“Is he?” Dean asked suspiciously.

“Yes, why.” Castiel asked confused.

“One second Cas. “ Dean took his phone out and called someone.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean greeted once the person answered.

Castiel could hear the mumble of Sam on the phone but couldn’t make out words.

“But you’re in your bedroom.” Dean said into the phone.

“Eww. Sam control your boyfriend. I didn’t need to know that.” Dean shuddered.

“Ergh. I’m going.” Dean hung up the phone placing it next to him before turning to face Castiel.

“What was that about? Castiel asked curiously.

“Nothing.” Dean shuddered again. “How’s your Mom?” he asked.

“Fine, she’s got a new boyfriend. He’s called David. He works at the restaurant with her. He’s pretty cool. They’re out on a date tonight as well.” Castiel sighed.

“Any news from your Dad?” Dean wondered.

“Not since the night he left. Thank you for comforting me that night.” Castiel thanked.

“What are friends for?” Dean asked rhetorically.

“Being there for each other.” Castiel answered.

“Ouch. Okay, I deserved that.” Dean admitted.

“You deserve a lot worse than that.” Castiel added.

Dean sighed sadly and patted Castiel on the shoulder. “I know but can we agree to put this in the past?” He asked hopefully.

“I don’t think I can Dean. You were not only my best friend. You were my only friend and when you didn’t stand up for me that day and Uriel told me you hated me and you didn’t deny it. It broke my heart Dean. You were the only person beside my family to care enough about me to stick around and be my friend but then I found out it was all a lie. That you hated me this whole time. It felt like I died on the inside. You don’t know how hard it was for me to see you hanging out around school with your team mates laughing and joking so easily when even after three years I was still alone. It fucking hurt Dean. It hurt like hell.” Castiel could feel tears building up in his eyes. He didn’t wasn’t to cry in front of Dean so he got up to leave. However, Dean grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him into another hug.

“I’m sorry, Castiel.” Dean called him by his proper name for what must have been the first time since their meeting in middle school. “You never swear.” He mentioned.

“That’s how much you hurt me Dean.” Castiel whimpered letting a few tears fall down his cheeks.

“Hey, hey, Cas. Don’t cry.” Dean pulled away from Cas holding his head in both of his hands.

Dean used both his thumbs to wipe away the tears. “I’m so sorry.” Dean muttered again staring into Castiel’s eyes.

“You’re staring again.” Castiel pointed out.

“I missed those blue eyes of yours.” Dean admitted without thinking and then blushed.

“I missed that blush of yours.” Castiel chuckled as Dean blushed deepened.

“I missed that trench coat of yours. You must of had it for six years now.” Dean let his hands fall onto Castiel’s shoulders.

“I missed those freckles of yours.” Castiel whispered embarrassingly. “I remember I tried to count them once when you were asleep at one of our sleepovers. I got to 37 but then you moved your head and I lost where I was up to.” Castiel admitted.

Dean chuckled. “I missed you.”

“I missed you more.” Castiel returned.

“Not possible.” Dean said joked.

“Very possible you had other friends to replace me. I had no one.” Castiel said seriously looking away,

“Cas.” Dean pulled Castiel’s face up so he could see him. “You are irreplaceable.”

With that Castiel’s heart swelled and he felt something he had refused to let himself feel towards Dean for a long time. Love.

“Dean…” He started but he didn’t know what to say so without thinking about the consequences he leaned forward and captured Dean lips in a chaste kiss.

Dean looked shocked when Castiel finally opened his eyes again. Was that a mistake? Did Dean not feel the same? What was going to happen know? Would Dean hurt him for invading his personal space? Would Dean tell everyone at school? Too many unanswered questions were running through his head that he didn’t realise Dean had moved until their lips were pressed back together again.

This time it was a lot less chaste and a lot more passionate. Castiel couldn’t believe this was happening. He didn’t know how long he had loved Dean or how long he had been waiting to kiss his ex-best friend but he hoped they wouldn’t have to stop. He hoped Dean did feel the same although he knew he found it difficult to say the actual word. He hoped this wasn’t a one off.


End file.
